


Just Hanging Around

by WashingTURNT



Series: College AU [3]
Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, College AU, Drunkenness, Fluff, M/M, Soft Boys, Underage Drinking, annoyed edmund, drunk caleb, look its my crackship again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 05:59:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12292770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WashingTURNT/pseuds/WashingTURNT
Summary: "Edmund stared at the notes in front of him, adjusting his glasses as he fought away a yawn that threatened to escape his mouth. No. He wasn’t tired. He didn’t want to switch his lamp off and curl under his duvet in hope that he would disappear and leave all his problems for futured Edmund. No That wasn’t what he wanted. Not at all. He needed to do the best that he could in this test, even if it kills him…The knock on the window was a welcome distraction. Or, at least, it was until he realised that he was on the second floor of the dorms and under no circumstances should there be a knock on his window..."OrAnother Edmund x Caleb fic that no one asked for.





	Just Hanging Around

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, it's my turn to contribute to this series, so I give you the introduction of Hewlett's drunk scruffy boyfriend and his boyfriend's baby faced best friend.  
> ~Turnt

Edmund stared at the notes in front of him, adjusting his glasses as he fought away a yawn that threatened to escape his mouth. No. He wasn’t tired. He didn’t want to switch his lamp off and curl under his duvet in hope that he would disappear and leave all his problems for future Edmund. No That wasn’t what he wanted. Not at all. He needed to do the best that he could in this test, even if it kills him…

The knock on the window was a welcome distraction. Or, at least, it was until he realised that he was on the second floor of the dorms and under no circumstances should there be a knock on his window. Second knock. He got up to investigate. He couldn’t be expected to ignore it after all. This distraction was totally not his fault. Not at all.

He hesitantly approached the window and opened the curtains. He nearly leapt out of his skin at the sight of a face at the other side. Cheeks a rosie red, facial hair scruffy, and a grin so wide it could split his whole face in half (and it seemed to be trying pretty damn hard). All these factors added up to equal a quite intoxicated Caleb Brewster.

He hurried to open the window.

“Caleb, what the hell are you doing?!” He shrieked gently and the other man grinned wider, if possible, as Edmund grabbed his arms in preparation to drag him through the window.

“I don’t know, just hanging around I guess.” He giggled at his own joked as he kicked his legs from where they were dangling – He hoped that the student in the dorm below wasn’t awake or at least had their curtains closed, or else this could very easily get reported. They did have curfew for visitors after all – as Edmund fought the urge to get let go at such a stupid joke. Caleb simply looked proud.

After he had successfully pulled the shorter (‘but heavier’, he reminded himself with a huff) man into his dorm room he hurriedly checked to see if anyone had watched, but there was only a lone taller man below them looking up before taking a swig of his beer and giving him the thumbs up. Ah yes, obviously Caleb’s accomplice in all of this. Benjamin Tallmadge. Or just Ben as he asked many to call him.

Edmund wasn’t too close with him but he returned the thumbs up anyway. He didn’t regret it until the bottle was out the man’s mouth.

“Fuck him hard, Caleb!”

His face went bright red and Caleb shouted back, “I will, Benny!”

Edmund was instantly slamming the window closed before any more attention was drawn to them. Thank God he didn’t have roommate. Caleb was soon leaning on him and attempting to pepper him with kisses (most of them missed) and Edmund gently went to move him away so he was sitting on his bed.

He guessed he wasn’t going to do much more studying tonight, not if he had to babysit his boyfriend.

“Honey… Baby, sunshine, sugar, dear, love, Eddy~” He went through the pet names with a pout, his words slurring together slightly as Edmund watched him with a raised eyebrow. “Let me make looooove to you~.”

He waggled his brows and the other couldn’t help but chuckle. “You’re drunk, Caleb.”

“And you’re sexy.”

“It’s still a no.”

The bearded man pouted harder and crossed his arms. “You’re no funnnn.” He slurred sadly, looking away from Edmund in an attempt to look mad. Really, he just looked like a moping child with facial hair. Edmund laughed again and returned to his books.

Unfortunately, it didn’t take long for Caleb’s attention to shift as he got bored of just pouting and he crawled across the bed and over to him, once again trying to clumsily kiss him. Edmund sighed and pushed him away again. This would be a long night if he stayed awake. But then again, was there really much point trying to sleep with a drunken Caleb around? He knew from personal experience that he wasn’t easy to put to sleep when he was intoxicated.

“How about we go to sleep? We both have class tomorrow and its late.” He suggested as if he was talking to a sober man instead of his drunken boyfriend. Before Caleb could answer with whatever he was going to say (probably something about sex) Edmund spoke again. “Wait… Why the hell were you drinking on a Tuesday night anyway? Or, at least, drinking enough to be pretty damn drunk?”

Caleb shrugged and murmured something along the lines of, “Y’know, Tuesdays” before gibberish followed to which, Edmund concluded, that he didn’t ‘know Tuesdays’. He decided pushing it when his boyfriend was in this state would get him nothing, he’d ask again when he was sober. Even if he was nursing a bad hangover (which he knew would happen, it always did when he came in this drunk).

Edmund sighed and tried looking at the positives. At least he hadn’t tried to yell out of tune ABBA again like he did last time, but, he supposed, that’s what he got for picking Mamma Mia! on movie night and then going out together.

He removed Caleb’s coat (to which he murmured something along the lines of ‘take me to dinner first’ and whined when he realised his flask was still in there and Edmund refused to return it) and put it over a chair he had in the room before removing his boots as well, being very careful with the right one as he knew he kept a switch blade in there, before putting them with the coat. The scruffy college student would just have to deal with sleeping in his clothes because there was no hope in him being able to remove the rest of his outfit.  He was glad he was already undressed because he didn’t want to raise Caleb’s hope of sex – and god knows he didn’t need the encouragement.

He carefully tucked him under the covers, doing it slowly so he didn’t raise his suspicions, and climbed in beside him, not paying much attention to his drunken story he was telling. All he’d really heard was that it involved the nearby bar asking Tallmadge for his ID and it didn’t end well.

Edmund smiled to himself, he wasn’t that surprised. The man had a baby face and he didn’t even look his age, never mind 21. His looks did help him on occasion, but not really in this occasion where he had tried to flirt with a tough burly bartender. His words trailed off a little after that and he was unsure what happened next, they probably hit up Caleb’s favourite liquor shop.

Honestly, without Caleb that tiny shop would probably be out of business. Hell, they could find out that he was only nineteen and pretend not to notice. But it wasn’t like anyone asked Caleb for his ID anyway, not with a beard like that on his face.

It may not have been convenient when he got ticklish during a blowjob, but it sure was good for getting freshmen to pay him extra to buy them booze.

Caleb continued to mumble unintelligible nonsense until he got quieter and quieter, finally passing out as Edmund let out a sigh of relief. He checked his phone and huffed. 3am. Great. Caleb owed him for babysitting his drunk ass, and most likely helping his hungover ass too.

He owed him _big time_.

 

 


End file.
